poofy_cally_and_redfandomcom-20200214-history
Poofy Cat
Poofy Grayson Cat IV is one of the three main protagonists of Poofy, Cally & Red along with his siblings, Cally and Red. He always drinks soda and watches TV on the couch. He likes to go with his siblings on adventures all the time. He has appeared in every comic so far. He works at/lives in Cat Headquarters with Cally and Red. Description Poofy is a cat. He has white fur on his body that he can take off at willBack in Business. He has two large ears that are shaped like right triangles. He has two huge, egg-shaped, spring green eyes with small black pupils, though his eyes sometimes just are tiny black dots. His eyes use the black dot design more in the earlier comics, but in later comics, his eyes more prominently use the other design. He has a mouth. His arms are shaped like socks. His legs look about the same, but they are stubbier and wider. Although it's usually impossible to see, Poofy has a nose.Two Hungry Cats and a Mouse (remake)Poofy - an autobiography He does not usually wear clothes, but he has an entire closet of them. He has been seen wearing a tuxedo, stainless steel pants, and more. Poofy is not very healthy, as he's mostly seen watching TV and sitting on the couch with a soda in his hand. As a result, he is overweight, despite looking like almost everyone else. When lounging around, Poofy doesn't talk much and has the same bored-looking expression. He does not like it when his soda is taken away from him. Another food Poofy likes is tuna, which is kept in a cabinet in the kitchen. He loves tuna even more when it is blended into a soda. Personality Poofy is an immature, talkative, hyper, adventure-loving cat who almost always tags along with his siblings wherever they go. He is sometimes very dumb, which may be because he is a middle school dropout.School Full of Fools He is usually happy and nice to people, but when someone angers him, he gets extremely violent. Poofy is prone to injuries but usually is okay afterwards. Like many of the cats, Poofy hates dogs. The reason why cats hate dogs has not yet been revealed, but it can be assumed that it is because of their authoritarianism and slavery. He is very protective of his siblings and always tries to keep them from harm. He will even protect them from each other if needed.The Soda Can Poofy can get saddened or scared easily. He has phobias of garden gnomesMake or Break and fancinessPosh Pal and becomes self-concious, extremely violent, and very sad when called a weirdo.Culture Schlock He also gets extremely violent, up to the point of even human sacrifice(technically feline sacrifice), when somebody insults his love life. Behind the Scenes Poofy's happiness is actually just a side effect of his apparent drug addiction. Poofy's Loose Ends Tied Poofy's actual personality is more like Red's. This personality can also be seen in The Need for Sweet when Poofy discovers that cats are unable to taste sweet things. Relationships Cally and Red Poofy's love for Cally and Red is not romantic. However, he will do many things for them and protect them. He loves to hang out with them and is always up for having a good time. Gumball Poofy and Gumball's relationship is kind of mixed. In Crisis of the Cartoons and Revenge of the Cartoons, they are fighting each other in the war. however Quotes Poofy Cat/quotes Appearances Poofy Cat/appearances Forms WIN_20170305_030715 (2).JPG|Tied up WIN_20170305_030951.JPG|Nails in fingers WIN_20170305_031028 (2).JPG|Bandaged WIN_20170305_031104.JPG|Clock WIN_20170305_031544.JPG|Pile of guts WIN_20170305_031626.JPG|Piece of gun turret stuck in head WIN_20170305_031712.JPG|Headless WIN_20170305_140338.JPG|Hurt WIN_20170305_140424.JPG|Furless WIN_20170305_140514.JPG|Hurt WIN_20170305_140530.JPG|Hurt WIN_20170305_140550.JPG|Fur missing WIN_20170305_140626 (2).JPG|Head plaque WIN_20170305_140710 (2).JPG|Hurt WIN_20170305_140750.JPG|Knife in head WIN_20170305_140823.JPG|Pile of guts WIN_20170305_140840.JPG|Hurt WIN_20170305_140858.JPG|Hurt WIN_20170305_140907.JPG|Papercut WIN_20170305_140924.JPG|Inflated head Outfits WIN_20170305_140651.JPG|Tuxedo References Category:Characters